Semiconductor device fabrication is a process used to create integrated circuits that are present in everyday electronic devices. The fabrication process is a multiple-step sequence comprising deposition, photolithographic, and chemical processing steps during which electronic circuits are gradually created on a wafer. During deposition steps, the wafer may be loaded into a chamber housing and a thin film of material may be deposited onto the wafer. The chamber housing may define a vacuum chamber that provides a controlled environment that facilitates uniform deposition, thereby producing a substantially reliable thin film onto the wafer.